


Queen of Dragons

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Hephaestus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward!Hephaestus, Dragons, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Omega!Percy, Percy has ice-powers, Slash, but Percy thinks it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Hephaestus had heard rumors of the Queen of Dragons, but he didn't believe them. Dragons were his charges, be it the fire-dragons he has a bond to or the ice-dragons he has to take care of by default. That there would be someone else to take care of the mighty beasts; impossible.





	Queen of Dragons

PJatO || Hephaercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Queen of Dragons || Hephaercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Queen of Dragons

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, found (dragon) families

Main Pairing: Hephaestus/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Hephaestus

Own Dragon Characters: Pyrrhus, Snowflake, Blueberry, Daenerys

Summary: Hephaestus, the god of volcanoes and fire, was also the guard of dragons. Alas, there are more than just fire-dragons and he has always had a bit of a problem with the ice-bound creatures hiding in the ocean. It was a pain having to gather them up and deal with them. Until there is someone else suddenly rounding up ice-dragons, baffling Hephaestus with his beauty and grace and sass.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Queen of Dragons_

Hephaestus sat straight on his dragon, watching with wide eyes in quiet awe. It was quite the sight to behold, after all. A flock of ice-dragons, darkening the sky as they emerged from the ocean and headed straight toward the sunny sky. Hephaestus stared and watched.

Ice-dragons were a pain to tame. Though that might also be a personal problem of Hephaestus'.

After all, Hephaestus was the god of fire. Among other duties. And his duties entailed the care of dragons, because they were sort of his 'pets'. In the same way hellhounds were Hades'. And Hephaestus very much got along with the fire-dragons. They _were_ his. The problem were the ice-bound ones. They were too air-born for the sea to feel responsible, they were too dragon for Khione to have mercy on the ice-creatures and take responsibility. And they were too ice and water-bound for Hephaestus. Alas, dragons were his so he had to take care of them – or so said his mother.

They were wild and stubborn and saw him and his fire as a reason to rebel. Like disobedient teens going 'Dad, you don't understand us anyway'. Literally. He had never gotten them all to properly obey him before. Yet here they were, in a flock, all of them flying in formation. Hephaestus was pretty sure he had missed something here, because they didn't do that.

"Woo-hoo!"

Hephaestus startled and so did Pyrrhus beneath him, crooning confused. Absentmindedly, Hephaestus patted his dragon's cheek, urging the large lizard on to follow the clearly human yelp. It had come from the head of the flock, but that was impossible, was it? Pyrrhus purred and lifted up, keeping beneath the flock and following the leader. Whoever that was.

The ice-dragons landed on a snowy island and Hephaestus caught a glimpse on the leader. A large, sapphire-blue dragon, a truly majestic creature. It easily towered as high as Pyrrhus. And then Hephaestus spotted the human sitting on top of the sapphire-blue dragon.

"I'll be damned. Percy Jackson", grunted Hephaestus stunned.

No one had seen Percy Jackson in two years. After the Giant War, he had just disappeared. Not truly disappeared, the gods knew that Percy's friends and family knew where he was – but he kept out of the gods' reach. He was done being their pawn. And Hephaestus understood the sentiment.

Percy Jackson was a vision to behold. His skin was tanned from spending a lot of time outside, blue tattoos and scars from encounters with dragons covering it. He wore black leather-pants and a tight-fitted hoodie in dark-blue. His hair reached past his shoulders a little, small braids in them decorated with dragon-teeth and feathers from the feathered dragons that roamed the more exotic islands. Blue strands every now and again, catching the light in his hair. There was a carefree smile on Percy's face as he caressed the sapphire-blue dragon. Suddenly, his head snapped up and his sea-green eyes seemed to pierce right into Hephaestus' soul.

"How... did you find me here?", asked Percy wearily.

The two dragons flanking Percy's sapphire-blue one straightened up and stepped forward in a protective manner, hackles raised. Both of them were white, though one had the slightest ice-blue hue to it. Pyrrhus growled and sat up straighter in reply to the challenge.

"I didn't mean to find _you_ ", grunted Hephaestus annoyed. "I'm here for the dragons. Dragons are part of my realm. I am the one taking care of them."

"You're fire. They're ice. Doesn't seem very... clever", drawled Percy doubtfully.

"It's not a good match, but you try arguing with my father and mother", huffed Hephaestus. "'I don't care, I just want the dragons taken care of!'. The better question is: What are _you_ doing here?"

The omega tilted his head curiously, patting the flank of the blue dragon and calming him, as well as the two white ones, down. Percy Jackson was a dragon tamer. Hephaestus couldn't believe it.

"Will you join me for tea?", asked Percy casually. "We can talk then."

And in a bout of insanity, Hephaestus nodded. "Lead the way, Percy Jackson."

Percy grinned and whistled. The flock of dragons remained, only the blue and the two white ones took off. Hephaestus signaled for Pyrrhus to follow them. It was only a short way before they reached an ice-palace. A literal ice-palace. It looked like a fairy tale castle from a Disney movie, only that it was entirely made of ice. Its gates were high and tall enough for the dragons to easily walk in. Everything was made for the dragons to fit in easily.

"I left the states, as you and the rest of Olympus know", started Percy when he climbed off his dragon. "Thank you, Blueberry. I'll bring you a treat in a minute. Why don't you stay and make Hephaestus' companion feel right at home?"

"Blueberry? You take one of the fiercest creatures in existence and name it Blueberry?", asked Hephaestus startled, staring at Percy's back while following him into the kitchen.

"Yup. The white one's called Snowflake. And the one with the blue underbelly is Daenerys", replied Percy with a bright smile. "I got others named Jack Frost and Forget-me-not and Titanic. I tried keeping it... varied. Why? What's your friend called?"

It somehow warmed Hephaestus' heart that Percy referred to the dragon as a friend. "Pyrrhus."

"...Yeah, you don't get to talk to me about creativity", snorted Percy amused.

"Tell me what is going on here", requested Hephaestus as he sat down at the ice-table.

"I left. Because I was tired. The gods kept coming back with more and more requests. I'm done. Someone else shall take over. I just want... peace. And I was tired of entitled alphas thinking that making me submit to them would be a badge of honor. That I was a trophy to be acquired by an alpha and that the alpha would then gain my 'fame and fortune'. I'm done with _society_. So I left to travel. When I was in Iceland, I met Blueberry. He was hurt and I nursed him back to health. He stuck around after he was healed. A few weeks later, we met Snowflake and after him, we ran into Daenerys. And before I knew what was happening, I was the Queen of Dragons."

Hephaestus froze in his seat. "The Queen of Dragons is real. Y—You are... but..."

He had heard of the Queen of Dragons. An omega leading a flock of dragons. But Hephaestus had thought it to either be a rumor or that Khione might have finally stepped up and taken charge of the ice-dragons. That Percy Jackson was the Queen of Dragons was... hard to believe. Then again, here he was, standing before Hephaestus, clad in leather and scars from dragon-claws.

"Yu—up", chimed Percy with a broad grin while making tea in the kitchen.

Hephaestus wasn't even going to question how the hearth worked considering this castle was made of ice. Though from the blue look of the fire, he guessed dragon-magic came into play here.

"So you took over the ice-dragons", grunted Hephaestus and leaned back in his chair.

"Daenerys tells me that there is 'the grumpy man who reeks of fire' who usually takes care of them and I figured I could do that better", shrugged Percy, handing him a cup of tea. "No offense."

"None taken. But why? And how did you create this castle?", asked Hephaestus with a frown.

Smiling brightly, the omega turned around and waved one hand, snowflakes dancing around it. "I've been honing my skills in the past two years. I control water. All ice really is is really-really cold water. I learned to control the temperature on water. I can freeze it. Can turn the rain I control into snow that I can control as well. I'm way more powerful than most other demigods, you know."

"Oh, I know that", whispered Hephaestus lowly. "But why help the dragons?"

"What kind of question is that?", asked Percy with a frown. "Dragons are awesome and after I already made three friends, I figured why the hell not. So I found a new family."

"You're... strange, Percy Jackson", mused Hephaestus as he sipped on his tea.

"Don't tell the other Olympians where I am. I don't need anyone to try and load quests on me again", warned Percy seriously, frowning. "You need to promise me that."

"I swear on the River Styx that no one will learn from me where you are", agreed Hephaestus.

"Great", grinned Percy. "So... You can, you know, go home? I got this covered."

"I can see that", chuckled Hephaestus, feeling strangely fond of the boy.

/break\

The image of Percy riding a dragon never left Hephaestus and he found himself seeking out the cold areas, even though they made him feel weak – even more so when they laid outside of the gods' reach. He claimed it was to make sure Percy treated the mighty beasts right and knew what he was doing, but within the first three encounters it became abundantly clear that Percy had earned his title as the Queen of Dragons. Most of the times then, it became races between Pyrrhus and Blueberry, Hephaestus gladly chasing the blue dragon carrying the pretty omega.

And that was wherein the problem laid. Percy Jackson was a pretty omega, tending and caring for the dragons that should be Hephaestus' charges. Percy was beautiful as he cared for the dragons. He had befriended the mighty beasts most other demigods would view as monsters.

"You're more beautiful than Aphrodite", whispered Hephaestus without even meaning to.

Percy was seated opposite him at the bonfire, the fishes they had caught grilling over the fire. Daenerys was curled together protectively around Percy, Percy gently caressing her face. The fire was illuminating Percy's face, his eyes sparkling with the smile on his face and truly, in that moment Hephaestus would swear he had never seen anything as beautiful as Percy.

"Mh. Dunno if being compared to the ex is a compliment", drawled Percy teasingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't... I'm not good at those... things", grumbled Hephaestus grumpily.

Snowflake cooed and licked Hephaestus' cheek, making Percy laugh. "I noticed, Heph. You really aren't very good at the whole flirting thing. You've been staring at me longingly for weeks now, awkwardly showing up at my campsite and grumpily declaring that you wanna keep tabs on me and the dragons. It's kinda cute how awkward you are at this."

"I don't... usually talk with omegas", muttered Hephaestus displeased. "Or interact with them at all. Omegas don't like me. Pretty omegas like you... even less. Look at my ex."

"Well", drawled Percy, eyes dark and hooded as he smiled. "I'm not Aphrodite. I look for more than just good looks, you know. I look for a good heart in an alpha. And even though you're a grumpy grump who grumps a lot, you're very... kind to those you consider yours. Your automatons. Your dragons. I'm pretty sure you'd be a sweet and gentle alpha to your omega." Hephaestus stared at the omega in surprise, prompting Percy to laugh softly. "You really are kind of adorable. Look, you kept your promise. You've been... respecting me. You didn't try to take my dragons away from me. I... I actually enjoy your company. A lot. Which is strange for me, considering that I chose to run away from the gods. But you've always been different. You've always been shunned and used by the gods too. They don't really want you around, but they want the weapons you forge. I know that feeling. Half the time, I felt like an outcast and yet everyone wanted me to save the day."

"What are you saying, Percy?", inquired Hephaestus with a frown.

"I'm saying that all I _want_ is to be happy. I am happy with my dragons. I'd be... willing to see if _you_ could make me even happier", stated Percy simply, both eyebrows raised. "What about you?"

/2 Years Later\

The wild and untamable sea and the uncontrolled brash fire. They truly were a match. And when they soared through the sky together, a true song of fire and ice, Percy with his ice-dragons and Hephaestus with his fire-dragons, then they knew they were invincible. The king and queen of dragons. What had started awkward had turned into a warm and easy relationship. And as they became mates, Percy could finally return to the US without fearing to become a pawn again for he was a god's consort, he was a god himself now. The god of dragons. Hephaestus' fire-dragons too took gladly to their new 'mommy'. And Zeus had fast learned not to provoke Blueberry, for that dragon above all others was fiercely protective of Percy. So not even Zeus himself got to argue about Hephaestus' choice in mate. Granted, it wasn't easy. Percy preferred living with his ice-dragons in the palace he had built himself, while Hephaestus loved his forges. But they had found a perfect middle ground, the perfect home for the both of them and their dragons.

"I love our island", hummed Percy as they touched down on the sandy beach.

It was _their_ island. The island where they had raised their own shared home, a volcano housing the new forges of Hephaestus, but also mountains high enough to be covered in snow. Percy's dragons lived in those mountains, Hephaestus' lived in the volcano. Percy enjoyed the beach and Hephaestus enjoyed his forges. Poseidon had raised this island, as a present for Percy for his mating ceremony. It was a glamoured island off the coast of New York and thanks to some weather-magic, the mountains were always covered in snow despite the sunny climate at the beach.

"And I love you", stated Hephaestus as he came to follow his mate.

Percy laughed softly as his alpha wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. They did make quite the pair. Turning around to face Hephaestus, Percy wrapped his arms around the strong neck of his mate and pulled the grumpy blacksmith down into a deep, slow kiss. A primal growl escaped Hephaestus and he wrapped his arms even tighter around Percy's slim waist.

"So... What are we going to name the babies?", asked Percy eagerly.

Hephaestus coughed awkwardly. "You know I leave this up to you, but I would prefer if you'd stop referring to _every_ dragon-egg hatching as our baby, because the jibes from Olympus are intense. You _are_ an omega and I _am_ your alpha. Your father in particular has been giving me a hard time."

"Aw. Does he try to protect my virtue?", grinned Percy amused.

"More the opposite. He keeps complaining about grandchildren", drawled Hephaestus.

He smirked a little at the blush coloring his omega's face. Percy was still so young and they had all of eternity. For now, Hephaestus was more than content with their scaly adopted family. With them and with his mate, of course. Percy smiled as he snuggled up to Hephaestus. Yes, content.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun! I love exploring the extend of Percy's powers and it really ought to be true that he can control ice and snow, with a bit more training. Also; dragons ;D
> 
> Next story up will feature Hermes... being tricked by his fellow trickster-gods who are way tired of him mooning over Percy Jackson, so they decide to "help out" a little!


End file.
